


Earn your place

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Flash Fic, POV Annabeth Chase, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "All of this is a test?" Annabeth's fists clenched. "And I die if I fail?"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	Earn your place

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from the Instagram account I had when I was 11. I don't want this connected to my current fic, because I like to think I've gotten better at writing than I was at that age, lol.

Annabeth's head rotated from one Percy to the other, her heart thundering. "Dolos. Stop it," she breathed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am the god of trickery," Dolos snarled from behind her. "I live for the politics of Olympus. So I must test their warriors."

"All of this is a test?" Annabeth's fists clenched. "And I die if I fail?"

"I must test your intellect," Dolos confirmed, "and for that you must be motivated."

"The real Percy. He's okay, right?" It was all she cared about at this point. She'd gladly die if it meant he survived. "He's one of these, you promise?"

"Annabeth," one of the Percys called. His voice was slightly cracked. "Help."

Her thoughts flickered and she projected an exterior of cold, a stone mask dropping over her expression. _I have to see who reacts worse when I act like I don't care._

Dolos laughed, the sound making her shiver violently. "Does it matter?"

"Not particularly." She pulled a light tone into her voice. "I just want to make sure I know what I'm dealing with. There's nothing between us - he's a good kisser, but that's all."

Dolos, who was now in front of her, eyed her carefully. She was sure he'd seen through her ruse, but that was okay. All that mattered was that the Percys didn't.

A choked sound echoed from where the two Percys were tied up, side by side. Her eyes flicked to them, but she didn't see who made the noise.  
Annabeth stalked over to her boyfriend and the fake and circled them, images literally flickering over her eyes as she thought. "So one of you only tells the truth and the other only tells lies. It's like the riddle." She addressed the Percy on the left. "If I asked the other one which one of you was the real Percy Jackson, what would he say?" But there were so many flaws in that logic. It was mockery, nothing more.

She suddenly placed her hands on the shoulders of the left Percy and kissed him hard. He went along with it, which stung, but she was cleverer than to let that get to her. She pulled away, turning to Dolos.

"The real Percy wouldn't kiss me back after I said that. This one is the fake."

Dolos's smile was cold but approving as he responded, "Correct."


End file.
